Flying Lessons
by Katie1995
Summary: A one-shot Fremione story! Fred's alone during the Summer Holidays because his partner in Crime is ill. Can Hermione make his summer a happy one? Please R&R!


**A/N – (All Characters belong to their respectable owner, J.K Rowling!)**

**Flying Lessons**

Fred tapped his fingers impatiently on his bedroom windowpane. It had been exactly two hours and 5 minutes since he had woken up, and no matter what he did, the day wasn't going any quicker. His twin brother, his partner in crime, was ill.

Sighing, he watched as various people, including Luna, as they walked past the Weasley Burrow. Why did George have to be ill today? The summer holidays were the time in which they would both devise tricks, jokes and moments of havoc to perform at Hogwarts. So far, they had zilch ideas, _nada_, and all because his brother was ill!

It wasn't like he chose to be ill, but still, he only had tonsillitis! However, when their mother was involved, it was better not to o against her rules if they wanted to keep their heads.

"_Rest, rest and more rest!" _Molly Weasley's words whizzed around in Fred's head and he sighed deeply again, running his hands over his face.

Soon, Harry and Hermione would be over, but while Ron got to have a fun holiday, Fred had to sit and wait until George was freed from be rest.

The summer, there would be no Forge.

The stairs creaked under pressure as someone made their way up the stairs and towards George and Fred's bedroom.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

Fred's lips curved into a half amused smile as a voice he hadn't anticipated echoed down the hallway.

"I told Ronald that I wouldn't be able to carry all these books by myself!" The voice muttered again.

"You know," Fred replied to the female voice, "You could always use magic."

Stretching, he stood up and placed the chair back under its desk. Yawning, he walked to the bedroom door, opening it to find a rather flushed bushy-haired witch.

"Hermione," he greeted in a half laugh, "You're...early."

She smiled a genuine smile, causing, to Fred's amusement, dimples to appear and her eyes to sparkle with joy.

"Nice to see you too," came her sarcastic reply.

Fred didn't notice the amount of books she had cradled in her thin arms. Instead, he was captivated by her wide, brown eyes. And that smile! How many years had he not noticed these things before?

"Umm," Fred began awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Do you need any help?"

Hermione brushed her thick hair out of her face, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "If you don't mind."

Smiling, Fred gladly took half the books from her arms and walked by her side to the guest room that had now really become hers.

"So," Hermione began, her voice higher than normal, "What've you been doing for the summer so far?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, a frown appearing in his lips.

"George is ill," he sighed. "I have never been so bored in my whole entire life."

Hermione chuckled and suddenly Fred was giddy. He didn't quite understand why Hermione made him feel this way. As if the world just consisted of himself and her at this very moment. As if he were the most important person to her.

"I can sympathise with you. My Grandmother has been staying with us the past week. I can't take another sewing or knitting lesson. Seriously, I'd rather be flying, and that's coming from someone who hates it."

Suddenly, Fred was full of confidence, and before he could stop himself, he blurted it out.

"Well come on then!"

A humorous look flickered over Hermione's face and that cute pink blush bleached her cheeks again.

"Me fly? With you?"

Slight chagrin flushed through his veins and he replied, "Of course, that was silly of me. You don't need to if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head and Fred's lips curved in the corners. "I mean compared to you, I'm useless. You're on the Quidditch team!"

"I _was _on the Quidditch team," He reminded her gently. "There's always a chance I won't be this year."

"But you're the best beaters Hogwarts has seen for years. Gryffindor would have lost their minds to lose you two from their team."

"Well thank you," Fred replied slightly cockily.

Hermione raised her eyebrow but laughed, setting the books down outside her door.

"You aren't going in?" Fred asked.

A cheeky grin was spread across her face and she shook her head. "I have more fun things to be getting on with."

Linking her hand with Fred's, she stared him in the eye.

"Flying?"

"Flying," she agreed.

They both ran like little kids at Christmas down the stairs and into the shed that Fred's father usually used for his Muggle studies. In the corner, there were five unused broomsticks leant against the shelves.

"So, Hermione, how much do you know about flying?"

Biting her bottom lip in embarrassment, Hermione replied. "The basics."

Clapping his hands together, Fred's eyes shone with glee.

"Come on then. Let me help you!"

Throwing a broom at the un-expecting, Hermione, Fred shuffled excitedly outside into the evening sunlight.

"Okay," Fred began. "Mount your broom."

Hermione did what she was told, but the broom refused her and rolled the other way. Understandably, she fell off.

"See?" She sighed in exasperation. "This is why I don't like brooms!"

"Don't worry," Fred replied encouragingly, "you just need some practice. Now mount your broom again."

Sticking her tongue out in concentration, Hermione mounted the broom again, this time staying on.

"Well done!" Fred appraised her, a smile spread broadly across his face. "Now," she continued mounting his own broom, "Fly with me."

"But-

"No buts, I'll go slowly, okay?"

Hermione nodded, albeit slowly. Fred could see the nervousness in her eyes and he swerved closely up to her, taking her hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Swerving away again, he slowed down to Hermione's speed and taught her how to speed up and slow down, as well as arc and dive. To his immense surprise, Hermione was a thousand times better than what she had made herself out to be.

"I don't know what you were worrying about," Fred said quickly as they came to a halt where they began. "You're a natural."

Blushing again, Fred smiled inside, happy that he could make her react like that.

"I wouldn't say a natural, but thank you."

Dismounting their brooms, Fred took Hermione's off of her and placed it back in the shed they got it from. Once done, he joined Hermione's side again.

"You know, Fred, it's nice to get to know the other side of you."

"Other side?"

"The non-prankster, sensible side," she joked, her laughter delighting her ears.

"Why thank you."

They ambled slowly back towards the burrow, stopping outside the door.

"I hope we can do this again some time."

His heart leaping, Fred replied, "Indeed."

And shot again by one final beautiful smile, Hermione walked into the living room, Fred trailing closely behind her, watching glumly as she joined Harry, who had just arrived, and Ron in the kitchen.

Without realising, Fred had fallen, and hard, for the brightest witch of their age.

**A/N – Written for a Fremione competition.**

**Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
